


I love you? You love me not?

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Kind of drabbly-ish I guess?, M/M, Multi, Sort of rejection?, damians confused and wants him to go to bed, disbelief, questioning if feelings are mutual, tim really needs to get this off his chest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the thing is, I don't hate you at all and that makes me hate you all the more it's so frustrating!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I don't know I kinda liked the idea of this. Whatever. It's actually not how I usually do things. I guess my writing style is just evolving. The rating might change eventually if I ever add to this. 
> 
> Sadly I can't find the prompt for this I could have sworn I saved it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are a barbarian in your ways and a barbarian in your thoughts! You think that you can force me to bend to your will, but I have not before and I will not now!"

" _I hate you so much_!" The fact that he didn't get to hear the satisfying slam of the door in his fiance's face only served to anger him more, seeing as Damian had prevented that by forcing the door back open before it had even the chance to think of closing.

"Yes, Drake, I am fully aware of that. It's not like this is only the 17th time you've said that tonight alone." Damian had followed Tim into his room, or their room he supposed he should acknowledge.

"But the thing is, I don't hate you at all and that makes me hate you all the more it's so frustrating!" Tim growled, pulling his hair with one hand; the other was preoccupied with holding his wine glass in a vice grip, while he proceeded to stumble onto his betrothed's bed. "For God's good mercy would you please stop calling me Drake!? We are engaged the least you could do is call me by my bloody name! Yes I know damn well that Drake is my name! I fear that after our vows you will call me Wayne! But then I remember that 'I am not worthy of the Wayne name'! I suppose you'd sooner call me wench!" Tim would be loath to admit that at some point in his rant bit of sweat had begun to leak from his eyes, and even if he had ever admitted it he'd be quick to blame it all on the several drinks he had consumed within the night. 

Damian quickly began to reach for Timothy's glass, roughly grabbing his shoulder to steady him. "Drake, I believe you've had enough" Damian continued to tug on the glass, ignoring Tim's mutters questioning why he had expected anything else from the other. Damian did not know what was going on with Timothy but he did not like it. He was never allowing the boy to drink again. "Now I am not quite sure what your fuss is all about but you are clearly inebriated if your lack of emotional control and physical stability are of any indication. I would refer to you mental state, but it has always been clear to me that there was something wrong with you."

"I am not drunk!.. I mean, no, I am- But that is not the point here, damn it!" Finally, with great reluctance, Tim slowly released his hold on the glass. His hand fell from his hair with another desolate exhale, before continuing, "I've known you for your entire life- for 19 years. I was waiting outside the delivery room the day you were born. My mother dedicated me to you when I was seven. I am three years older than you and four years smarter," Tim continued quickly, as a low, offended growl began to swell up in Damian's chest, "And yes I am VERY well aware that you are also five years smarter than even 'the most esteemed intellectuals'. I've hated you since we were children, but then you just HAD to fuck it all up by getting all older and handsome and being all gentlemanly- shut up it's a word if I say it is- you've taken all my shit for years and even managed to throw some back at me. Ugh, what I am trying to say here you big intelligent little oaf is that I most definitely have strong feelings for you, but now I'm not sure if they're all entirely negative.."

"Drake I am not certain of what you are implying here but either way I do not care for it and suggest that you cease this instant if you have any sense of self preservation in your broken mind." Damian's eyes narrowed and his grip on Timothy's shoulder tightened. He had decided to straighten Tim out in the only way he knew how.. Force. Tim shook him off with a disgusted scoff, turning away to go sit on the bed.

"You are a barbarian in your ways and a barbarian in your thoughts! You think that you can force me to bend to your will, but I have not before and I will not now! I concede only when and because it is my wish to do so, not because you make me. I am my own person.." Tim paused for a moment, gripping the sheets tightly within his fists, "...you have no right to take that from me. All my life, you have taken," He held up a hand, silencing the protest that he was sure to come. "I had things I wanted from life as a child as well, Damian. But you never once considered that, did you? Did you, you selfish child?! That I may have desires that do not revolve around you? That I may yearn to spend my time with another? Did you?! I did not choose to have my life handed over to you like some gift of goodwill! I did not choose _this!"_ As his rant continued he rose, walking forward angrily. He slapped a hand upon Damian's chest, pushing him back toward the door. "I did not want to want you, Damian Wayne al Ghul.." Damian stopped himself in the doorway, unable to stop the surprised look that crossed his face, filled undeniably with hints of hope. Hope that Tim did not see, consumed with hurt as he was. "Is it honestly so surprising to you? That you not be everything anyone has ever dreamed of?"

Damian's eyes hardened, looking down at Tim with a cold sort of detachment. "It would almost hurt me to find that you think me so conceited... Almost." Tim sighed, almost seeming to deflate with the gesture, turning and walking away to stand at his window which overlooking the back gardens, leaving Damian alone in the doorway. Damian heard him mutter what sounded like 'the cold heart of Wayne shows its face once more', but he could not be certain, nor did he wish to be. After a long breath of silence, Tim twisted away from the window, facing Damian again, before speaking in a curt tone, face covered in a mask of indifference.

"Now I am going to go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning you'll go back to ignoring me and I'll go back to hating myself."

"Drake.."

"Ugh.. Goodnight, Damian."


	2. Sobriety Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see, I didn't want to wake up today. But here I am, and here you are,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the more I write the more out of character they grow. Oops? But I guess people like this? Thank you! Also AUs are totally AUs for a reason.

Tim groaned and rolled over, pulling his comforter further up his body. He was satisfied with this newly acquired heat and his eyes began to drift shut, ready to fall back into a sleep filled with dreams he wouldn't be able to recall when fully awake. It was because of this sleepy state lulling him into a sense of complacency and safety that he didn't fully respond to the soft grunt of another person and the shifts of weight on the mattress. He was just too tired and he didn't care. 

He should have.

Unaware, he began to shift toward the heat of his unknown bedmate, craving warmth and not understanding its implication in his sleep muddled mind. When an arm landed across his waist, pressing the comforter further into his body he just sighed, another wave of stress being washed away. His lips were moving, his body responding to what his mind could not, speaking words that he didn't understand. It wasn't until he heard a gentle tenor, on the brink of becoming a baritone, voice respond with Arabic, sounding so sweet that it nearly put him back to sleep did he realize that things were not as they should be. He slowly forced his eyes open fighting his desire to return to dreamland. As he laid his eyes upon Damian's sleeping form, the tension that had begun to build in his muscles slowly faded. Feeling more tired now in wake of his near panic attack, he didn't bother to ask why Damian was there. Instead he forced his voice out, sounding rough with its disuse from the night. 

"What did you say to me?"

When the heir was met with more Arabic he let out a tiny huff, subconsciously deciding not to deal with the implications or consequences of waking to Damian in his bed. Instead he groaned, rolling his eyes and then forcing them back open when they fell shut and refused to cooperate. "In English, dummy."

Damian groaned, rolling over but not opening his eyes. Tim would lie to himself for a long span of his life, saying he didn't miss the warmth of his arm. "I said... Go back to sleep.."

Tim gave a halfhearted glare, too tired to do much else. "I know Arabic, Damian. I may be too tired to properly translate but I know enough even this tired to know that that isn't all you said. So I ask again... What did you say to me?"

Damian let out a sigh that bordered on a growl in its fierceness, sitting up and and swinging his legs off to the side in one smooth motion. The omega in Tim could appreciate that their future alpha was graceful even when tired. Tim was quick to shut it up. "Since you clearly don't intend to go back to sleep, I will go finish getting rest elsewhere." 

Tim gasped as the other began to rise, "Where do you think you're going? Don't just walk away when I'm-" He had begun to sit up, but the quick motion and loudness of his voice made his head throb with spine tingling pain. He clutched his head, scrunching his eyes shut and cutting himself off with a groan. When the pain finally faded and he was able to open his eyes once again, he realized that the blanket had fallen away to reveal that in its absence he was, in fact, not wearing what should have been his, highly uncomfortable to sleep in, suit from the night previous. "What- What did you do to me?!" 

Tim felt a slight relief as he realized that he wasn't completely naked, and was wearing his boxers. Damian tutted and appeared to roll his eyes although Tim could only assume from the angle he was sitting, sliding on his dress pants. "I did not take advantage of you, if that's what you are thinking in all of its absurdity. Clearly you do not remember what transpired last night after you so rudely kicked me from your room, so I will fill in the gaps in your memory. After you said goodnight you did not go to sleep. Instead you found it in your best interest to procure some more alcohol, and "drink your sorrows away" as you so brilliantly put it. I decided to stop you before you made even more of a fool of yourself, although you had quite clearly already drunk more than was healthy. I removed your suit because, one, it was already covered in your spilled liquor, and two, because I felt kind enough to not allow you the discomfort of sleeping that way. I stayed because you made it quite clear that you did not wish my absence. At least, your tears and the desperate way you held onto my shirt implied it. Although, I do not see why I would need to force anything from you, since you are already mine. I do take some offence in that you would think so lowly of me though." He had begun to button up his dress shirt, and Tim couldn't help but to take in his broad shoulders and regal stature. It was attractive. And Tim hated it.

"Don't speak of me that way! As if- As if I am simply another of your possessions! Like some toy to be played with and then thrown away.. I am not a toy! _I am a person!_ I am a person with feelings and I am worth more than that.. I mean more than that..." By the end of his rant, Tim was panting. Chest heaving and fingers shaking, he didn't want to acknowledge the gloss of tears on his eyes, the shakiness of his voice. He didn't want to cry, wasn't upset enough to be brought to tears. He didn't want to ask the question, but he couldn't stop himself, "...don't I?" Damian had frozen, fingers stuck on the last button. His head was down, and his short bangs obscured his eyes. Tension laced his entire stance. Quietly Tim continued, pressing on with a quivering voice "..my twenty first birthday is coming up soon.. and with it, my first heat.. I don't- I don't want to spend it, knowing that I am nothing but some cheap toy used to take your pleasures from.. I want-.. I don't know what I want..."

Damian swiftly moved around the bed, coming to kneel before Tim, who watched him, confused and weary at this sudden change of behavior. Before he could ask his question, Damian was already answering, wiping away tears Tim wasn't aware had fallen, "You are in distress, and while I know that you believe the absolute worst of me, I am not so cruel as to leave my own omega hurting when I am there and quite capable of helping." Damian began to slowly release his own pheromones to combat the thick cloud that Tim had unconsciously began to let out.

"I'm not in distress- well I mean, I am but- I don't _feel_ distressed. I don't feel much of anything.." Tim looked down at Damian, tears steadily falling, but his face was only contorted into a mildly upset expression, overall neutral. Damian simply nodded, continuing to wipe away his tears using the handkerchief kept in his dress pants. After a few moments, Tim continued to speak, a fresh wave of tears falling with his words, "You see, I didn't want to wake up today. But here I am, and here you are," 

"Yes, here we are.." Damian voiced his agreement, waiting to see where Tim's thoughts were leading him.

"I look like a damned fool. I _am_ a fool and I'm sober and _it sucks_. I can't control my thoughts and I can't control my body. I can't control _a damn thing_ and I need you to sit here and to- to baby me! I am not a child and I do not wish to be treated like one!" 

Damian could tell that he was entering the next phase of the first sub-cycle, and placed a hand on his knee. "Timothy, you are no fool. No matter what I or anyone else have ever told you. I was the fool. I am sorry if you feel that I have babied you. Truly, I am. Now, you need to use logic. You've already begun the cycle, you know what comes next. It will all be over soon. The numbness is normal. The loss of control is normal. All of this, _is normal._ While I may often say and act otherwise, in this; _there is **nothing** wrong with you_." Damian tried to keep his voice smooth and soothing, speaking slowly and softly. He understood that while it would by no means stop the next stage, perhaps if he began to sooth him before it even began it would not be as harsh.

"You're lying to me! There is something wrong with me- I don't- I don't know what it is, but there is something... There is something..." Tim had started shaking, eyes filled with distrust, with fear. "You are nice to me now, but only because it will get you what you want.. I won't be used.. You'll take what you desire from me, and just as soon go back to your old selfish ways. I'll be left with nothing again.. I won't.. allow it.." Damian quickly gathered him into his arms, knowing that this entire ordeal had been so far out of character for the both of them, but at this moment, his omega was vulnerable, and he would not allow him to be hurt by his own pride. He climbed into bed, pulling his betrothed to lay with him, gently rubbing his back and quietly whispering reassurances. Tim laid there, numb yet afraid, tired and waiting for the next part of the cycle to come, comforted only slightly, by the sound of his mate-to-be's heartbeat. Neither were in a rush to leave the bed. They both knew it would be a long day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I just re read the chapter and I guess it isn't as bad as I thought? Any way if you have any questions or anything about cycles and subcycles and all the sciencey bullshit (because I did make up a science for it) that's getting inbetween all of us and our romance (cmon guys it ain't JUST porn. This time.) just shoot me a message. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> PS  
>  fun fact: I got a lot of Damian's characteristics from Elijah from the show the Originals. He just seemed like what I imagine older Damian to behave like. Also, I can't believe that show is supposed to be a Vampire Diaries spin off! It's so good!


	3. I Suppose... It could be Nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damian, while I am certain you are completely enamored by your Beloved, you have to come out at some point. And I will not wait forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Betcha thought you'd seen the last of this! Nope! 
> 
> Actually this chapter had been planned for almost a year now, July 8th, 2015 to be exact, it's just I got hit by writer's block like nobodies business. It was actually because of this that I even wrote my newest story, which I used to force through and get back in the game. Sadly, facing a bit of a block there, so I decided to try my hand at this old bird again.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Finally, no longer feeling nauseous, Tim slowly sat up, making sure that it was really over and the world wasn't actually about to spin out of control and fall from underneath his feet. It was an actual possibility. He turned to face Damian, who sat beside him, looking for the most, unbothered by the morning's events. At the sight, Tim felt another bout of self-loathing rise in him. He was a Drake, and even being aware of his own biology and how it would affect him, unsightly displays such as the night previous were beneath him. If his mother knew, she'd have his head.

He watched as Damian stood, the movement having caught his eye, and began to get ready for the day.  The younger had been, for the second time that morning, readjusting his shirt, which had crinkled when he laid back down with Timothy since he hadn't taken it off, before finally deciding that it wasn't worth the hassle, and grabbing a new shirt from the walk in closet. A portion of Damian's clothes, had been moved to Tim's closet, and Tim's clothes to his. It was more so because of his grandfather's insistence, than of any sort of expected use. The man believed that it would be best if they had articles of each other's clothing for scenting purposes mainly. Damian honestly thought it was pointless. He and Tim had been together for as long as he could remember. If they hand acclimated in 19 years, they never would. He slowly spun around as he put on the shirt, looking up at the eyes he'd felt staring at him. 

"It would be in your best interests to begin getting ready, Timothy. My mother has already summoned for us. When she did so, it was in one of the periods where you had drifted to sleep, and thus, allowed us to come once you were ready. It's late morning, and everyone has been called together for brunch."

As he spoke, he remembered the confrontation, a blush held back far beneath his skin, the way his mother so- blatantly spoke of his affections, calling out to him, "Damian, while I am certain you are completely enamored by your Beloved, you have to come out at some point. And I will not wait forever." Instead of allowing himself to reflect further on his discomfort, he instead chose to focus on the present.

Tim blinked, still not fully used to Damian calling him by his first name. He'd really believed it a one-time thing, not that he was complaining. The change was... nice. He preferred it. He sat for a moment longer though, contemplating, before at last raising his head and speaking to Damian directly.

"Thank you, Damian. For what you did last night. For protecting my shame from the hundreds who thirst for my family- our families- downfalls like wolves frothing at the mouths. My behavior was inappropriate, and I should not have forced my frustration on you. And even faced with all my rudeness, you still continued to care for me. So, Thank you."

The apology came out clipped, and the cadences of words fell wrong. But for all that it may have sounded, the apology was genuine. His family did not apologize often, but when they did, it was always sincere. No matter how Tim felt about their "relationship", or what society may have expected of him, Tim knew that Damian really didn't have to do those things for him, that while his actions may have been in his own personal best interests, Damian truly owed him nothing. In keeping Tim in his room, and away from the celebration, Damian protected his family, and Tim, despite all of his dislike, was grateful.

Without delaying any longer, Tim also began to get dressed. It wouldn't do to keep the others- _his mother-_ waiting. He pulled on a comfortable pair of slacks that were actually yoga pants. They may not be going out today, at least not to his knowledge, but the impromptu brunch sounded at least semi formal, so while he wouldn't be able to wear his preferred leggings, he made an attempt to look presentable while staying comfortable. He was putting on his favorite cerulean blue cardigan, when Damian finally verbally responded to his apology. Tim had been beginning to think that all that he would be receiving was a nod.

"Your apology, while appreciated, is unnecessary. It is my duty to do such things for you. Had I done any less, I would not deserve to be an alpha. Much less an alpha to an omega such as you. I was only doing what was expected of me, as heir to the Wayne al Ghul name."

Tim felt his resentment flare up again, but refused to let it show, only giving a curt nod. It didn't hurt to have his apology so easily ignored. It didn't hurt to be reminded that there were no actual feelings between them, only duty. And it most certainly didn't hurt to be reminded of the high standards of the Wayne al Ghul's. The way those standards were thrown at him, his own shamefulness being thrown in his face so callously, much in the way that nature cares not for all the damage she causes in her disasters' wake.  _That_ did hurt. But Tim would accept the admonition, that felt like a cold slap, with grace. They were his actions, after all.

Damian could smell the way Tim's scent had begun to sour. Tim was displeased, and it must have been with him, but he couldn't figure out why. He wouldn't admit it, but it was something that he worried over their entire walk down to the dining room.

* * *

Tim was grateful for the joyful conversation that Jason and Dick brought to the table. They had been trying so hard up to that point, to keep the mood light, trying to pull as far away from the overwhelmingly awkward and tense atmosphere of the meal. It didn't help that nearly every person at the table was awful at socializing like normal human beings. Tim looked across the table at his... extended family, Bruce seated at the head of the table on one end, Ra's at the other. Cassandra was on one side of Bruce and she had been mostly silent for the entire brunch, not that it was anything out of character. Jason was sitting between her and Tim. He'd be quietly passing judgement and making quips in Tim's ear. Damian was on Tim's other side, as expected, and was telling his mother and grandfather about his latest studies in a low tone. On the other end of the table, Dick had been making pleasant small talk with Bruce and Tim's dad, who'd been inquiring about Dick's work on the Bludhaven Police Force. 

Yet among all the talk, there was one person, who had not spoken a word since Ra's mentioned how well Tim and Damian's relationship must have been progressing, Talia explaining that she had gone to fetch Damian, only to find he'd not been there, and had instead spent the night in Timothy's chambers, helping him through the beginning of his preheat subcycle. They'd received mixed reactions, as the group processed the newfound information, but only one reaction mattered to Tim. 

Janet Drake had nothing to say on the matter, Tim knew everything he'd needed to know the moment he saw those prim lips pressed together into a severely thin line, one arched eyebrow raised, the flat look of disappointment in her eyes. He hadn't made eye contact with her since. If he caught her eye, he wouldn't be able to hide the flush of shame from her, and that would be as good as an admission of defeat. Instead, he always looked just slightly to the left of her, never fully acknowledging. It was a delicate balance, and a dangerous game to play, yet it was a game he knew well. A game that she, in fact, taught him the rules to and how to win herself. They _would_ be talking about this later.

Tim sighed as Alfred handed him another full plate, his stomach twisting as though he hadn't eaten in days, even though that had been his third serving. Not a single person even batted an eyelash, but Tim couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on him as he started to eat, frustrated yet again, with his biology and the fact that for the next few weeks, his body would be forcing him to put on as much weight as possible. He would love to see it try, considering it'd been a battle for him to keep any sort of weight his entire life, and while he wasn't unhealthily thin, it was certainly close.

A gentle bump against his shoulder pulled him from his vindictive thoughts, and Tim looked up to see Jason also getting more food, both of them smiling at each other, as Jason leaned down to whisper, "Us omegas have to stick together. It's okay to be hungry, Babybird."

Omegas always generally ran cooler temperatures, as opposed to their alpha counterparts, and they generally ate more overall as well. The reminder that it was normal, eased the wait of Tim's internal judgement a small sum, and he went on eating the rest of his meal with a small smile on his face. He loved his brother.Truly. 

Tim supposed, that all in all, the morning was nowhere near as dreadful as it could have been.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Jason is a Drake, adopted of course. Never underestimate Janet Drake's motherly instinct.
> 
> uh, the pants tim are wearing are from Betabrand (haha how fitting for a A/B/O verse, I should make them a thing in this verse for realsies) if you want to check it out, yoga dress pants are great I love them.
> 
> Also his cardigan looks like this, www.pinkrenegaderanch.com/images/DeepDrapedCowlNeckTop-black.jpg
> 
> -insert plug of info that has nothing to do with this story, skip if you don't care-  
> Also, for people who read this, and also happen to be reading 35 Days, sorry for the lack of update, but the next chapter is the first sex scene, shhh it's a secret, and writing gratuitous sex requires a certain mindset, which I've been struggling to get into. Sorry about that!  
> Don't worry though, I've been doing plenty of.. research, to make sure I get this right, lmao ;)  
> -End Plug-
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
